1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and in particular to routing of system files in data processing systems
2. Description of the Related Art
A Diskless Server or other client server that runs as a diskless model may be configured as a single application, special-purpose computer, which usually has a very limited storage capability and a “trimmed-down” operating system. A Thin server is an example of a Diskless server that uses Network File System (NFS) mounted file systems. A Thin Server/Diskless Server contains just enough hardware and software to support a particular function that users can share in a network, such as access to files on a storage device, access to CD-ROM drives, printing, or Internet access. A Thin Server/Diskless Server may be quickly added to a network and costs less than providing the same service through a more general-purpose computer server.
Usually, a Diskless Server contains an abbreviated version of one or more operating systems, such as a Windows Operating System, or UNIX, and necessary network protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Typically, a Diskless Server includes software to support the Hypertext Transfer Protocol. Consequently, the Diskless Server may be configured, administered, and used through a Web browser user interface. The hardware processor may utilize reduced instruction set computer (RISC) processing.
One limitation with current implementations of Diskless Servers is that there is no dump capability. There is no dump capability because traditional dump methods rely on a local device such as a hard disk or tape drive to receive the dump. Because the Diskless Server has no such local device, capturing a dump is not currently possible.
A Diskless Server typically uses an Ethernet adapter to communicate with the server serving the file systems. Most operating systems currently support the client side iSCSI protocol over Ethernet. The iSCSI protocol is a network protocol that allows clients to send SCSI commands to SCSI storage devices. Consequently, the client is given the illusion of a locally attached disk. The iSCSI protocol runs over existing TCP/IP based network infrastructures rather than requiring special purpose wiring. An iSCSI Initiator is a client seeking access to an iSCSI Target (e.g., a storage device). The iSCSI target exports local storage to be accessed by iSCSI initiators using the iSCSI protocol over a network. An iSCSI software (S/W) Target is a software target driver that enables a machine to act as one iSCSI target device or as several iSCSI target devices. Each target device has an iSCSI Qualified Name and a set of logical unit numbers (LUNs) that are available to initiators that connect to the virtual iSCSI target. The existing iSCSI device model requires that all space be allocated in advance even if that space is never used.